Memory of the Time
by MeriaAlic3
Summary: 'We have met a thousand years ago' '... Do you remember what happened' 'Perhaps Its just a dream'
1. Chapter 1

**Memory of the time**

**Chapter one ~ Space time**

Note ~ This is my 3rd fanfic story Quite nervous bout it though , but anyways , Hope you enjoy the story ^^

Pairings ~ Zeki, RukaxKain

Disclaimer ~ I do not own VK characters , it belongs to Matsuri Hino-sama

* * *

**No One's POV**

'DAMN ! THEY GOT US! RUN *****! RUN !' said a guy while holding the girl's hand.

'What about you ? I don't want to leave you ! I want to be by yourside !' the girl argued back

'Its to dangerous for you to be here !'

'But … I-'

'I will always be by yourside I promise' he kissed her passionately and let go of her

'*************' she cried as she screamed out his name as he disappeared.

* * *

**Cross Academy**

**~Evening**

**Shiki's POV~**

I sighed as we walked out of our dorms … You could probably hear the fangirls screaming even worse than the lunatic people …

'How are all of my pretty princesses ?' Aidou said with a smiled and a wink which made his fan girls screamed100x worse than a lunatic person. As we walked passed , all of the fan girls screamed except for someone that caught my attention.

I saw a light-orange shade girl with a perfect slender body as if she was a vampire. She noticed that I was staring at her and she glared at me. I was stunned for a moment. This is the first time a girl glared at me …

But it's such a pity because …

**Rima's POV**

What is that guy staring at ? Does he want a fight? Suddenly all of they fangirls stopped screaming and I turn around and saw Zero and Yuuki.

'Alright girls , please return to your dorms' she asked politely , some of the girls were going to argue back but Zero gave them a deadly glare and they returned to the dorm.

'Rima-san, please also return to the dorm, You don't have to wait for me here' Yuuki told me kindly

'Its okay Yuuki'

I turned and saw that guy … That guy is still staring at me ! What's his problem ? I think its because I am not screaming like those lunatic girls even though I am a day class student.

* * *

Note : Thanks for reading ! (Shock? xD)

P.s ~ '*****' in the story means a name but cannot be revealed now


	2. Chapter 2 - Dead but Alive

I hope you enjoy the story ^_^

I know the tittle sounds weird but beware, it's a clue ;)

**Chapter two - Dead but Alive**

Disclaimer - Disclaimer of V.K characters except for OCs

Lastly, I would like to apologise that V.K characters may seem to have some out of character personalities.

* * *

**Cross Academy**

**~ Evening (Continued from Chapter 1)**

**Shiki's POV ~**

I was stunned for a moment and I continued to walk to class, practically I was spacing out.

'Hey,' Aidou slapped my back, 'What are you day dreaming about?'

I looked at with without any emotions, 'What?'

'You got to be kidding me, you looked like you are dead but yet your still alive,' he joked and Ruka slapped him on the back, 'How rude of you, Aidou, calling Shiki half dead and half alive,'

'Hey! But you don't have to slap my back, do you know that it hurts?!' he cried out, just then, a dark tall figure appear from behind of Aidou and stands beside Ruka, 'But what she said is correct, you shouldn't be mean, so serve you right,'

'Hey Akatsuki! How can you say that she have the right to slap me?'

'But she does,'

Again, at that moment, but this time, a dark figure unlike Akatsuki's figure, appeared behind of Aidou, 'Is there any problem Aidou?'

Aidou frozed and stuns, he slowly turns around, 'Y-y-yes, Ka-ka-kaname sam a?'

'I heard that your making a ruckus here,' he smiled,

'U-Umm, So-sorry Kaname-sama, it won't happen again,' he bowed,

'I am glad that it won't, or else there will be less kettle in the school compound,'

Aidou frozed and someone managed to 'glide' away.

Kaname sama turned and look at me, 'Is there anything wrong Shiki?'

'Nothing, Kaname-sama,' I shook my head.

'I am glad, if there's anything, you can tell me, okay?'

'Yes Kaname-sama, Thank you for your concern,' I bowed, and he walked into the class.

I followed behind the rest of the class and slowly walked into the class. I went and sat on a place, near the window. A teacher soon walks to the class and he started blabbering. I look outside the window, seemingly my expression shows that what he is teaching is boring. I saw a parasol under the tree. A few moments later, the parasol moved a little and reveal that similar girl I saw before. I seemingly got a little moved. That girl with the light orange shades who glared at me before, she is carrying a parasol while standing under the tree. Yuuki came along to her and somehow looks like inviting her to talk a stroll under the evening sun but she seems to refuse her invitation.

Strange … I thought … Oh Well, humans hate sunlight too. But I continued to stare at her, her face, her eyes, her lips, her perfect body …. I seemed to be drawn in by her.

At that very moment, she looked up at me, she gave me a slight glare, I smiled a little but her glare was still there.

'Shiki?' Her eyes are so pretty,

'Shiki?!' Her lips are ….

'SHIKI!' Her body ….

'SHIKI!'

I suddenly stood up, looking confused, 'Yes teacher? Her body!'

'What?' the teacher looked confused, 'Her body? Whose body?' The teacher asked with an angry tone.

'Ermm nothing,' I said looking embarrassed,

'I was wondering why were you smiling idiotically while not paying attention, and now I see you have been thinking sick things, you perverted young man,'

'I didn't,' I tried to fight back,

'There's no point arguing, you may sit down, if you ever do it again, I might give you punishments.'

'Yes teacher,' I sat down and looked outside the window again, but she was gone. I gave out a sigh.

**Rima's POV**

Weird guy. 'Rima?!' Yuuki said while running here. 'Yes Yuuki?'

'You don't want to go back to the dorm first?'

'Yes, I will wait for you,' I smiled,

'Okay then, sorry to trouble you, let's go to the tree near the night class classroom.'

'Okay,' We walked there then suddenly Zero appeared in front of us,

'Where are you going?'

'Ki-kiryuu-kun?!' I gasped.

'We are going to patrol around the tree near the night class classroom for a while,' she smiles.

'Yes Rima?' he smiles slightly, 'It's quite abnormal to see you doing your duty as a Guardian,' he teased.

'You too,' I argue back,

'Haha,' Yuuki laughed, 'I shall leave you two together,' she winks.

'Wait Yuuki, I can't leave you alone,'

'Yes, you can, and,' she hands me my parasol, 'This is yours,'

'Thanks,' I took the parasol and opened it, 'I will be following you Yuuki, Bye Kiryuu-kun,' I smiled.

'Er… Bye?' he said.

'Yuuki, wait up,' I walked hurriedly after Yuuki, I stopped under the tree , 'I will go up there to patrol first and I will come back as soon as possible, do you want to follow me?'

'I don't really like the heat and somehow the sun, so no, I am sorry but be careful,' and she vanished,

I looked up at the classroom, and I saw… That guy who stared at me… Why is he staring at me again? I glared at him. Moments later, he suddenly stood up and his face was red, somehow… Weird guy.

Yuuki came to me running, 'Rima!' I sense some trouble! I was shocked for a while, 'What happened?'

'Something bad,'

I ran after her.

When we arrived, there were a few vampire standing there, 'What do you want?' Yuuki asked them bravely,

'We are from the Council, and we want this lady over here,' they pointed at me,

'What do you want from me?' I asked them,

'You, Rima, You have been ask to come to the council with us.'

'I am not a vampire,' I reassured them,

'You have a case related to, young lady, and you have to come with us, or else, we will kill this friend of yours !'

'You have been named to be related to the case of a thousand years ago!'

* * *

Well, quite weird but I hoped you enjoyed it ^_^ Please feel free to comment any opinions :)

Thank You for reading Chapter 2 ~


End file.
